utenafandomcom-20200214-history
Rinbu Revolution
Rinbu Revolution (輪舞-revolution Round Dance Revolution) is the first and only opening used in the Revolutionary Girl Utena anime. Lyrics Kanji= 潔く　カッコよく　生きて行こう たとえ２人離ればなれになっても Take my revolution 光差す校庭 garden 手をとり合い 誓い合ったなぐさめ合った もう　恋は二度としないよって そんな強い結束は　カタチを変え 今じゃこんなにたくましい 私達の Life style, everyday everytime 頬を寄せあって　うつる写真の 笑顔に少しの淋しさつめ込んで 潔く　カッコ良く　明日からは 誰もが振り向く女になる たとえ２人離ればなれになっても 心はずっと一緒に 愛は　お金では買えないって 知っているけど“I”でお金は買えるの？T.V.で言ってた 無感動 無関心きりがないね 若い子みんなそうだと思われるのはfeel so bad! どうしようもないじゃない でもね私達　トモダチの事 何より大切にしてる きっと大人よりも 夢を見て　涙して　傷ついても 現実はがむしゃらに来るし 自分の居場所　存在価値は失くせない 自分を守るために I'll go my way　戻れない　それぞれの 道を選ぶ時が来る前に こんなにも　こんなにも　大切な 想い出 とき放つよ Take my revolution　生きて行こう 現実はがむしゃらに来るし 自分の居場所　存在価値を見つけたい 今日までの自分を 潔く　脱ぎ捨てる　裸になる 自由を舞う薔薇のように たとえ２人離ればなれになっても 私は世界を変える |-| Rōmaji= isagiyoku kakkoyoku ikite yukou tatoe futari hanarebanare ni natte mo take my revolution hikarisasu garden te wo toriai chikaiatta nagusameatta mou koi wa nido to shinai yo tte sonna tsuyoi kessoku wa katachi wo kae ima ja konna ni takumashii watashitachi no life style everyday everytime hoho wo yoseatte utsuru shashin no egao ni sukoshi no sabishisa tsumekonde isagiyoku kakkoyoku ashita kara wa dare mo ga furimuku onna ni naru tatoe futari hanarebanare ni natte mo kokoro wa zutto issho ni ai wa okane dewa kaenai tte shitteiru kedo "I" de okane wa kaeru no? terebi de itteta mukandou mukanshin kiri ga nai ne wakai ko minna sou da to omowareru no wa feel so bad! doushiyou mo nai ja nai demo ne watashitachi tomodachi no koto nani yori taisetsu ni shiteru kitto otona yori mo yume wo mite namida shite kizutsuite mo genjitsu wa gamushara ni kurushi jibun no ibasho sonzai kachi wa nakusenai jibun wo mamoru tame ni I'll go my way modorenai sorezore no michi wo erabu toki ga kuru mae ni konnani mo konnani mo taisetsuna omoide...toki hanatsu yo... Take my revolution ikite yukou genjitsu wa gamushara ni kurushi jibun no ibasho sonzai kachi wo mitsuketai kyou made no jibun wo isagiyoku nugisuteru hadaka ni naru juu wo mau bara no youni tatoe futari hanarebanare ni natte mo watashi wa sekai wo kaeru |-| English= Let's go on living, bravely and with style... Even if the two of us are ever separated... Take my revolution! In the sunlit garden, holding hands, We drew near and consoled each other. We said we'd never fall in love again. Such a powerful bond has changed us And now we've become so strong. This is our lifestyle, everyday...everytime. In that photograph of us, standing cheek-to-cheek, A touch of loneliness fills our smiling faces. Starting tomorrow, bravely and with style, I'll become a woman everyone will notice. Even if the two of us are ever separated, Our hearts will always be as one. I know money can't buy love, But can money buy me? They said so on TV. Is there no limit to our apathy? When they say we're all like that, I feel so bad! Is there nothing we can do? But listen, nothing is more important Than our friendship. We know this better than adults do. Even though we dream, even though we cry, even though we hurt ourselves, And reality approaches frantically, I can't lose my place, the worth of my existence, In order to protect myself. I'll go my way and I can't return. When the time comes for each of us to choose her own path, I will free such precious, Precious memories. Take my revolution, and let's go on living, As reality approaches frantically. I want to find my place, the worth of my existence. From this day, I will take myself and Bravely strip down to nothing at all, Like a rose spinning free. Even if the two of us are ever separated, I will change the world. Category:Music